


Quarantine

by snive



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: Neil and Chris are in a covid quarantine. Neil is drunk and horny. So he decides to give Chris a call.
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Chris's video I'm referring to, can be seen here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-J93bFB2oy/

The corona virus was starting to spread, and people had no chance but to isolate themselves in their homes. Chris was sitting at home and watching some Netflix with a beer in his hand. He had just entertained their fans with a video of him playing some tunes on his piano. He missed being in the studio and brainstorming new ideas with Neil. They were supposed to go on tour within 2 months but at the moment it didn’t seem very possible to happen.

Chris’s phone rang somewhere in the house. He groaned and got up from the couch. His sister had called him earlier and they had had a long chat, but it was 10 pm so who would be calling him this time a night. He found the phone on his bed and he picked it up.

“Hi Neil! How come you’re calling this late?”

“Hi Chrissy-darling! Just wanted to make sure you’re doing well with all this pandemic. We’re old geezers now, you know. We ought to be careful”.

“Are you drunk by any chance?” Chris asked. Neil was slurring badly.

“Yeah, I might be. How come?”

“Oh, you don’t usually call me this late and definitely I can hear it. So, what’s up?”

Neil went silent for a while and cleared his throat. Chris asked if he was alright. Neil lingered for a moment before answering.

“Just wanted to tell you that I liked your video you posted earlier today”.

“Well, thank you. The fans and even David Walliams seemed to like it as well”.

“I mean, I really loved it”. Neil hiccupped and clearly took a sip of something. “Watching you moving your slender fingers across that keyboard. Man, I wanted to be there and just watch you play”. Neil said tentatively and laughed.

“You’ve had far too much to drink. Maybe you should go to sleep, and we can talk about my video tomorrow”. Chris suggested but Neil’s soft voice made him shiver. He didn’t really want Neil to stop. Neil didn’t say anything but giggled.

“You know, it looks so magical when you play it. I wish I could be the one feeling your fingers on me instead of the keyboard”. Chris could hear him grinning. He had no idea what to say.

“What?” Chris managed to whisper faintly.

“I know how you’ve looked at me. With that longing gaze”. Neil said and wondered for a second. “You know, you’re really sweet. I kind of like you”.

“Well. You know, Neil. I like you too, but you need to go to bed now”.

“No, no, no. I don’t mean like that. I mean like that I really, really like you”.

“You don’t mean it. You wouldn’t talk like that if you weren’t drunk”. Chris shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t admit that he had fancied Neil ever since they had met for the first time.

“I do mean it, Chris”. Neil paused for a second. “I love you and I would so come and kiss and fuck you if this whole isolation wasn’t affecting us”.

Chris had no idea what to say. Neil had called him just to admit loving him. Now Neil was telling how he wanted to fuck him. Chris noticed he was starting to get turned on by the soft sounds of Neil talking on the phone.

“You went quiet, love”. Neil giggled. “Don’t tell me you just got turned on”.

“Can’t say I didn’t”. Chris went red.

“Thought so”. Neil laughed and took a sip from his drink. “Such a good wine. You should be here drinking with me, Chrissy boy. Oh wait, you can’t. Damn it”.

Neil sniffed and continued ranting about the corona pandemic. Sometimes he slipped some words like love, hard-on and horny in between his speech. Chris had to admit he was ready to stop the call and wank himself to sleep at that moment. Neil was clearly trying to persuade him.

“Here I am, sitting with a wine glass in my hand and my other hand sliding over the bulge in my jeans. It’s really hard”. Neil went on and moaned softly.

Chris reached for his cock that was desperately waiting for him to notice it. He caressed the head gently with his thumb. Precum was already dripping from the tip. He groaned when Neil sighed and purred softly. He hadn’t cum for a couple of weeks and the pressure was building up.

“This feels so good. I want to feel your dick inside my ass. I’m already circling my hole with my finger, imaging it’s your cock wanting to enter me”.

Chris was ready to go over the edge, but he didn’t want this ever to end. The wet sounds of Neil’s lubricated finger sliding in and out mixed with Neil’s moans made him pant out loud. Chris was leaning over the living room table and the floor was getting covered with a white substance.

“Oh Neil”. Chris groaned. “Let me fuck you till you pass out”.

“I can feel your dick in my ass, entering so slowly. Just push it in already, big boy”.

Chris pushed in his hand and Neil pushed a second finger inside his anus.

“Faster, Chris”. Neil cried and he fingered himself faster. Chris wanked himself even harder.

“I’m coming”. Chris shouted and came screaming Neil’s name. Neil was ready to cum as well. He groaned until the sperm started its way through the slit.

“Oh, fuck. I just ruined my carpet”. Neil cursed when he returned to his senses. Chris was silent and was only panting at the other end of the line. “Well, I feel tired. Thanks for tonight”.

Neil blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call. Chris lifted his head and had no idea how on earth they had ended up having phone sex.

The next morning Neil woke with a hangover. He headed to the living room noticing the stain on the carpet. He didn’t pay much attention until he noticed he had called Chris the previous night and talked for half an hour.

“Oh no, I didn’t. Jeez. I wish it was only a dream”. Neil thought. His phone beeped indicating a Whatsapp message. It was Chris.

“That was a lovely evening. Wouldn’t mind taking another go. Maybe even live”.


End file.
